


Vines

by justwritingforfun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baker Osamu, F/M, Fluff, Princess Yachi, Royalty AU, osayachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwritingforfun/pseuds/justwritingforfun
Summary: Yelling out as loud as she could, Yachi hoped her voice would reach his ears.“Osamu!”
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Vines

Opening the doors that belonged to her quarters, Yachi peeked out. Seeing the castle guards and hearing the familiar sounds of the coordinated footsteps that were further down the hall, she sighed. 

Mother put even more guards outside her room ever since there was a rumor going around the cold walls that someone had been leaving and entering as they pleased during the night.

Nervous that it was an intruder, the queen had heightened security.

Little did she know, it was her own daughter sneaking out to see the village baker.

Lightly fiddling with the sides of her dress, she looked at the clock that hung above the door.

Around 20 minutes till she met with Osamu..

The ticking and footsteps aligned in sound as the princess began to think. It had been nearly a week since she last saw him...She couldn’t go another night without feeling his arms wrap around her.

_ Tight enough to have her feel safe, make her feel warm. _

_ Loose enough to let her know she could let go at anytime. _

_ It was a nice. _

Way nicer than the feeling of the vines that littered the castle walls coming to grow up her leg, slowly wrapping around her. Keeping her prim and proper as they wrapped around her neck, straightening her up to act the role of a princess. Threading through her fingers to remind her every so often with a squeeze, _act polite._

The vines tightened around her even now, making her eyes look down to the floor.

_** I should stay in. ** _

_ ‘Loosen up, would ya?’ _

Osamu’s voice loosened the vines that tried to hold her back as she turned back around, looking around quickly before seeing the window wide open. She wasn’t that far up. Could she climb down?

Looking back down her eyebrows creased further in thought.

She had heels on...Could she break them? would that make it easier to climb down? How would she even climb down? 

_ Ah! _

Quickly taking off her heels, she took the chair in her room. Bringing it over by the window she stood up on it, balancing herself gripping the left curtain as she reached for the top of the other. Wrapping her fingers around the soft fabric she yanked it down, not realizing the other side would come down too.

Looking back to the time and realizing she only had a few minutes left, Yachi brought the ends of the curtain to tie around her bedpost before tying the other one with the current fabric in her hand.

_ This should work... _

She had read something like this in a story book before, as a child she always wanted to try it. Now was better than ever.

Leaving her tiara on the table, the girl took the long makeshift rope of curtain and went towards the window.

_ It isn’t that far down, she can reach it. _

**_ What if I ca- _ **

Ignoring her thoughts, Yachi impulsively stepped out on the window sill. Dipping her foot down, she felt the rock on the outside spreading its cold to her feet.

_ One more. _

Bringing her other foot out, she let it go down, fully leaving her bedroom window.

_ One more. _

Gripping tightly to the fabric, the fear of falling settled in as she brought herself down lower.

_ One more. _

Closing her eyes, she felt her legs starting to shake in fear.

_ You can do it. One more. _

Letting out a deep breath. She quickly went down more, the curtain halting her as she was inches from the ground.

_ One more, then you can see him. _

Unwrapping her arms from the fabric, she dropped the last bit, not being able to lower herself as the curtain length came to its end. Letting out a smile as her feet touched the grass, she excitedly wiggled her toes feeling the ground beneath her.

_Nothing_ could beat that feeling.

She let out a joyful laugh as she allowed herself to fall back on the messy grass that belonged to the field. No doubt dirtying her light pink dress beyond repair.

_ That was exhilarating. _

“Hitoka?”

Turning around to the familiar voice, she scrambled up to her feet as she ran towards the owner of it.

Opening his arms, Osamu let the impact of the princess bring him down to the grass as he wrapped his arms around Yachi in return.

Happily snuggling into her secret partner, she squeezed him tighter.

It’s _freezing._

Yet he is _so warm._

Warm enough to set her heart on fire and burn the remaining vines that were wrapped around her, replacing the feeling with his arms instead.

“Yer shaking. Everything alright?”

“You’re here with me, of course everything’s alright.”

The baker smiled, bringing his hand up to run though her hair, letting it out of its tight bun. 

Leaning back, Yachi looked at him.

The stars were in her eyes aswell as a reflection of himself. The corners of them crinkling as the smile she was wearing reached her eyes. With the moonlight making her hair seem lighter and showing the freckles that littered across her cheeks and trailed into her dimples, Osamu couldn’t hold himself back from dipping his head down, and stealing a soft kiss from her.

“You look beautiful.”

The blush that blossomed on her skin made her even more adorable.

“Y-You too!”

A light laugh bubbled up from his throat as he leaned back.

“Thank you.” Osamu looked past her, quirking an eyebrow at the drapes that hung from the castle bedroom window. “Hitoka..?”

Nodding against him, Yachi hummed in response.

“Did you _climb_ down from your window?”

Nodding again as if it was normal, she mumbled snuggling her face into his shoulder.

“Someone saw me sneaking out...Mother thought it was an intruder and heightened security, this was the only way to see you.”

Osamu laughed louder than before, lifting her up to be placed on his lap. Taking his coat off, he wrapped it around her, making sure her feet were tucked in as he noticed they were bare and probably freezing to the bone.

“So ya did _that?!_ Are ya crazy _!?!_ ”

“I wanted to see you!”

The baker let out an amused chuckle as he kissed the top of the girls head.

_ ‘Course it’s a heart-melting reason like that. _

Yachi wasn’t aware of how much time they had spent out there, but faster than the couple liked the birds had started chirping, letting them know morning was near.

“We should go.”

Letting out a little huff of sadness, the visual of her breath in the air reminded her of how cold it actually was outside of his arms.

“Yeah..”

Helping her stand up along side him, Osamu fit his jacket on the princess before zipping it up. 

“Let me help ya up, okay?”

The blonde nodded, Letting her partner pick her up. Holding her high so she’d only have to go a little more by herself.

Her legs weren’t shaking this time. Yachi knew she was safe with Osamu there. If she fell, he’d catch her.

As soon as she got back through her window, she nervously laughed at the mess she’d have to clean up before someone came to wake her up.

“Hitoka?”

Peeking back down over her ledge, she waited for Osamu to continue.

“I’m going.”

“I’ll see you next time!”

A frown settled on her face as his back turned to face her, walking to the other side of the field.

Cold spread throughout her body as the vines threatened to wrap back around her.

Yet she broke free. 

_ Not this time. _

Yelling out as loud she could, Yachi hoped her voice would reach his ears.

“Osamu!”

Surprised by the voice of the princess, the baker turned back around.

Curious for what she would say and worried at the same time that the others would be alarmed by her yelling.

_ She didn’t care though. _

_Not anymore._

A smile spread across her face, bigger than any other she’s had before as she spoke these words to him for the first time.

“I love you!”

A loud laugh, filled with joy and adoration cut through the grassy fields they were previously laying on.

Osamu yelled back, with a smile that rivaled hers.

“I love ya too!”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoy this ♥️


End file.
